Red Phantom
by Joker of Clover
Summary: When a demon starts hunting down the Dark-Hunters, it's up to Nick to learn what this thing is and capture it with the help of the remaining Dark-Hunters while dealing with the new girl at school that just happens to be everywhere he is.. is it just him or does the universe just hate him?
1. A problem

_**August 29th 11:20 pm**_

The tavern was dark, damp, and deserted. Only the bartender and the two men linger inside the old building that was slowly but surely tearing apart. The bartender had his back against the two men glaring as he wiped clean the large glasses, occasionally glancing over his shoulder at the men in the back of his bar. One of the men had dark hair with green streaks that went all the way to his back, his eyes hidden behind sunglasses, and dressed in black from head to toe. The other man was blond, his hair only to his neck and a blindfold over his eyes. This man wore a loose white shirt and gray sweatpants. Unlike the calm composed man in black, this one looked over his shoulder even few seconds, tapped the table, holding his long since empty glass like a lifeline.

"What happened?" the man in black asked leaning back into his chair.

"I-I'm n-nnot entirely sure... i-it wore a h-hood. A r-red h-h-ood.." at this point the man placed his head in his hands shaking slightly. "H-he came out of nowhere! It moved like... like air... I-i don't e-even remember seeing a damn w-weapon o-or anything. Damn it all Ash! They were probably dead before they even touched the ground! Then whatever that thing was threw something at my eyes a-and j-ust lefted!" The man said hysterically looking at the wood table shaking.

Acheron Parthenopaeus only looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. Someone that moved like air? Demon for sure. Red hood? Maybe one trying to make a name for itself. Not like that even remotely shorten the list of who this 'Red hood Air demon' was.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" Acheron asked as the bartender nervously approached wrangling his hands as he glanced over his shoulder.

"You gentlemen wouldn't happen to be talking about the Red Phantom would you?" he asked looking at Acheron with wide eyes. He raised his eyebrow as he sat right in his chair slightly looking over his favorite pair of sunglasses. Slowly and shakily the man sat down in one of the dull chairs biting his lip as he twisted his hands. The other man, Randy Hall, looked at the newcomer thankful for his supernatural hearing.

"Boys do you know what kind of curse it is to even think that name 'round here?" the bartender asked looking between the two Dark-Hunter. Acheron glanced at a pale Randy before leaning back comfortably in the chair.

"What can you tell us about it?"

"From what 'witnesses' says, the damn thing always appears in mist, its face hidden by the blood-red hood. Mrs. Rogers at the bank says it looks like a teenager but she ain't so sure. Mr. Kerk said the it has the grace of a swan. And the damn emo kids at the school says it has a scythe on it's back and a cross around its neck. Bunch a liars I say."

"When I saw it, it looked like a child! And there was no cross.." Randy said looking in Acheron's direction who was now standing.

"C'mon Randy we have some research to do."


	2. A Demon In The Night

_Chapter 1: A demon in the night_

_**In Louisiana, August 30**__**th**__** 1:00 AM**_

The man yawned stretching as he once again passed the same old streets, seeing the same thing, and bored out of his mind. It was a full moon out, the wind was crisp, the air stiff and silent. He was almost tempted to return home to the warm, comfy bed just waiting in his room already made, maybe have Genne make him a nice warm mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows, and go to peacefully dreaming. Sounds like a plan- but then he would have Acheron on his hide so fast… maybe he shouldn't.

With a sigh the Dark-Hunter looked around the street once before heading down an alleyway. He was sincerely hoping some Damion's took a wrong turn, then he could finally have something to do than just roam in the freezing cold air. Why of all nights must it be so damn cold?

Patrick Liin was not at all surprise to see nothing but the regular stray cats, the scurrying mice and the growling dogs in the dark alley. Today was not his day it seemed. Turning with a sigh he swore he caught sight of something red. Red like blood... his mind must be playing tricks on him he thought with a shrug. Existing the way he came, Patrick looked into the sky hardly light by the dimming streetlights. Despite the lack of fighting, these kind of nights were his favorites. He didn't need to deal with pesky residents wondering what all the screaming in utter pain was coming from, or their looks as a huge guy in black walks by them, or the suspicious glares from policemen wondering how many crimes will he committed in one night. Of course there was the few drunkards stumbling home but other than that everyone decided to leave the night to him.

Patrick raised an eyebrow though as he saw a girl looking through a shop window, a blood-red cloak draped around her. As he walked closer he saw her mouth the shop's name with a sly smile. Patrick's hand went to his belt where a dagger was hidden. For all he knew this girl could be a Daimon. No, she wasn't a blond. Every Daimon had blond hair. Maybe a late-night tourists? Stalker? Or one of those crazy humans that believed they can kill a Daimon.

The cloak girl's smile soon flew off and became one of most deadly glare he ever did see as she turned toward him. Patrick could see even in the dark from the eight feet way, that her eyes matched the color of the cloak. He gasped as he took a couple of steps back trying to pull free the dagger, his palms sweating as the handle became butter muttering curses glancing up at the approaching figure. Patrick continue to back up, the demon slowly advancing it'd cloak swaying in the wind.

Finally freeing his weapon he shakily held it out, sweat breeding down his forehead as he gripped the sliver hook dagger in his hand breathing hard. The demon hadn't even stop moving, just walking slowly and calmly making hand signs.

_S_

"Don't come any closer!" he ordered still backing away glancing from side to side. Where was backup when you needed it?

_C_

He looked at the medium-sized shadow in her hand just surging there in a ball of night.

_Y_

It continue to make hand signs. With a deep breath he ran towards the demon, pushing the weapon hilt deep into the damned thing chest.

_T_

It smirked as it knocked him back, sending the young Dark-Hunter to the ground with a loud thud.

_H_

It threw the dagger into his arm, forcing him to scream out in agony. Even more when the demon stomped on the weapon sticking out of his shoulder hard, a bone crack audible in the night air.

_E_

Patrick's black eyes widen as a scythe materialized in demon's hand, her foot on his chest. It had a sharp, long, ebony blade connected to an even darker rod. He couldn't tear his eyes away as the demon raised it high, a smirk on its too-human looking features as it brought down the blade.

'**Ello everyone! Thank you for reading Red Phantom! Please tell me what you think by reviewing!**


End file.
